The field of the invention relates generally to power generation systems and, more particularly, to control systems and methods for use in controlling the operation of power generation systems.
At least some known power generation systems include turbine engines, such as gas turbine engines, that include rotor assemblies. At least some known rotor assemblies include a rotor shaft, at least one rotor disk coupled to the rotor shaft, and a plurality of circumferentially-spaced blades or buckets that are coupled to each rotor disk. Each blade or bucket includes an airfoil that extends radially outward from a platform towards a casing.
During operation of at least some known gas turbine engines, the compressor compresses air, which is mixed with fuel and channeled to the combustor. The mixture is then ignited generating hot combustion gases that are then channeled to the turbine. The turbine extracts energy from the combustion gases for powering the compressor, as well as producing useful work to power a load, such as an electrical generator, or to propel an aircraft in flight. However, continued exposure to high temperatures may cause damage to such components, such as inducing corrosion on the surfaces of the components and/or causing heat-related cracking of the components. Continued operation with a worn or damaged component may cause additional damage to other components and/or may lead to a failure of other components of the turbine engine. In order to maintain temperature levels within, for example, the rotor assembly, compressor extraction flow may be channeled throughout the rotor assembly. Such flow, however, may dilute the hot turbine gases that would have otherwise expanded to produce more work for the turbine engine. Accordingly, the power output for the turbine engine may be reduced.